


Dueling

by Marsetta



Series: Of Slytherins and Gryffindors [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Harry and Hermione became enemies, Or, why does Hermione Hate Harry and not Draco? Part of my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dueling

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit longer.
> 
> #7. (plot) Duelling with someone at Hogwarts
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> Enjoy!

Hermione Grinned before shooting off a hex. Draco dodged and cursed.

How did they get into the duel you ask?

Well,

* * *

Draco was walking from Transfiguration, his books being held in hand, Harry by his side.

Harry was holding a book that looked to be three times bigger then his head. Neither boy was really watching where they were going, when Harry bumped right into someone.

"Sorry sorry!" Harry couldn't stop apologizing as he helped the girl to her feet. Her Slytherin tie was crooked and her books were scattered.

It was their first day of classes, so Harry feels that they should get along with everyone.

"Sorry about this." Harry smiled.

"This is Harry." Draco pointed to the boy.

"Hermione Granger. And you are?" The girl straightened herself out.

"Er, I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco felt nervous for some reason.

"Draco." And that was why. Ronald Weasley, his cousin in only blood, was standing just behind the bushy haired girl.

"Ron." He bit out. The boy had pretty much threatened bodily harm if they ever met.

"You know each other?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately." Ron intoned.

"He's my cousin." Draco smiled weakly. Harry looked a bit jumpy, he probably felt the tension.

"Oh." Was all she said.

They parted ways.

* * *

A spell escaped Draco's wand, running right at the other first year. Hermione turned slightly, dodging the light by an inch.

How, you ask, did meeting lead up to this? Well, you see,

* * *

"Harry Potter." Hermione interrupted Draco as she slammed her books on the library desk. Draco noticed the dark look from the librarian, he wasn't sure her name yet.

"Yeah." Harry looked up with wide eyes.

"You didn't say you were Potter." Her eyes narrowed. Draco glared at her. He noticed Harry squirm in his seat.

"Leave him alone. I'm the one who introduced him." Draco gained the irate girl's attention. She turned to him, her glare intensifying.

"So you left out vital information?" She hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"She had been looking for you for a while. She had some questions or something." Ron materialized out of nowhere as far as both Harry and Draco were concerned.

"Just leave him alone. He had enough questions. He doesn't need more from a bossy bushy haired troll." Draco bit out, not really meaning to insult her at first, but it just came out. Harry nodded enthusiastically, making Hermione red with anger.

"Why you little-!"

"SHHHHH" The librarian hissed at them.

"Tonight, duel, great hall." She glared at him before turning and leaving. Ron on her heals.

* * *

Harry started to jump up and down, trying to warn them.

"What is going on here?" And that was Professor Snape. With Professor McGonagall it would seem.

"Uh," Draco's mind went blank.

"Detention." Both teachers hissed. Draco and Harry went with Professor McGonagall, Ron and Hermione with Professor Snape.

They shared one last glare before they were pulled out of the room for dueling.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, it was Draco's fault, kinda mostly Hermione's, that Hermione and Ron aren't friends with Harry.
> 
> Kinda wonder what would have happened if Harry would have made friends with Hermione and Ron. Would Draco become closer to his cousin and Hermione? Meh, who knows, who cares.
> 
> Mars


End file.
